Magia, poder e seduçao!
by ally dilly
Summary: Como minha primeira fic nao ficou boa resolvi ecrever outra. Leia o resumo que fiz e poderam entender a historia.
1. Chapter 1

Desta vez resolvi mudar o tema da minhas fics e vou fazer uma sobre magia. Como sou apaixonada por Inuyasha e pela Irlanda resolvi juntar os dois e fazer uma bela historia.

Kagome é uma jovem bruxa( ela tem 17 anos), que nao aceita o que é. Cresceu cercada por pessoas que a rejeitam por causa de seus dons.

Por obra do destino ela se ve obrigada a buscar abrigo nas florestas de Galway, onde ira encontra alguem especial. O destino desses jovens ira mudar suas vidas para sempre e nos mostrara que a magia existe em todos nós.

A fic ira conter cenas hot, porem como nao sou boa para escreve-las irei pegar emprestado de alguns livros, assim ao final do capitulo postarei o nome do livro e da autora.

Obs: esse é o primeiro capitulo, entao so irei postar mais se receber reviews. Nao se sintam timidos em dizer se a historia esta boa ou nao. As criticas ajudam a contruir. Bjos.

**Magia, poder e sedução!**

Já era tarde da noite, a chuva caia pesadamente lá fora. Na janela uma jovem olhava a escuridão perdida em pensamentos.

**___ Por quê? De tantas, porque eu? Porque justo eu tinha que herdar esses poderes?**

Naquela época ser bruxa era considerado crime, um pecado que marcava uma pessoa por toda eternidade. Kagome sabia o que era, quando pequena ouvia murmúrios sobre o assunto, as pessoas a evitavam. Sabiam que ela era fruto do pecado. Sabiam que de todas as bruxas já existentes ela era a mais poderosa, herdara os dons da mãe, mas seu poder era muito maior e raro. Nenhum mortal, bruxo ou não ousava se aproximar dela. Crescera isolada, sabia que esse dom se tornaria uma maldição.

**___ Às vezes não queria ter nascido! Eu não quero ser bruxa!**

**___ " Tudo o que acontece tem o seu por que!"**

Ao ouvir essa voz tão familiar Kagome se calou. Só a ouvia em raros momentos e não sabia quem era ou de onde vinha.

A magia vai alem de onde se possa imaginar, e não é estranho ouvir vozes, muitas vezes essas vozes são de antigos bruxos que já morreram ou de fadas que escolhem alguém para proteger.

Kagome podia controlar o tempo, em raras vezes o clima, mas acima de tudo os elementos da natureza, sua conexão com ela era forte. Kagome era filha da Natureza, era uma bruxa que havia crescido a nos bosques, e que sempre preferiu o contato com os seres ali viventes ao contato com mortais.

**___ Nascida numa noite de tormenta, o luar será seu único companheiro. Todos irão evitar a filha da natureza tocar. A cada lua e sol que nascerem seus poderes aumentarão. Somente em um mortal, que ao perigo sempre desafia, o amor verdadeiro ira encontrar.**

Kagome sempre repetia esses versos. Haviam sido pronunciados por uma profetiza no dia em que havia feito 12 anos. Sabia que o final da profecia se cumpriria, pois ninguém se aproximava dela. Pois apesar de ser tão bela como as mais belas flores do campo, todos a temem por ser bruxa.

**____ Acho melhor ir dormir. Sinto que algo ira acontecer, pois apesar da chuva continuar a lua esta brilhando no céu, como se enviasse uma mensagem.**

Inuyasha era um jovem atraente e aventureiro que vivia nos bosques da Irlanda. Muitas vezes se alimento vinha da floresta, outras vezes vinha de viajantes que se perdiam a floresta e eles o roubava. Desde pequeno havia aprendido a cuidar de si próprio, órfão não havia a quem recorrer. Sentado em um galho no alto de um carvalho Inuyasha olhava a lua atentamente.

**____ O perigo esta próximo. A lua brilha de forma intensa. Algo esta pra acontecer. Que os deuses me ajudem!**

**____ Kagome acorda!**

Sentindo alguém o sacudindo, Kagome abre um olho e vê Sango(sua única amiga) ao lado da cama.

**____ Acorde Kagome, os aldeãos estão lá fora! Querem matar você! Eles estão loucos e exaltados. Vamos levante.**

Kagome se levantou o mais rápido que pode, não acreditava no que ouvia.

_**__ Pare de brincadeira Sango, estou com sono.**

**___ Os aldeãos estão lá fora e vão incendiar o castelo.**

**___ Meus Deus! Tenho que fugir. O que vou fazer?**

**____ " Os bosques do norte. Galway!"**

A voz amiga a guiava, mostrando-lhe o caminho a seguir.

_**___ Irei para Galway, nenhum mortal ira para os bosques que ali existem.**

**____ Eu vou com você.**

**____ Não Sango, pode ser perigoso.**

**____ Se eu ficar irei morrer do mesmo jeito, sabe que eles me chamam de bruxa por andar com você.**

Em momentos de tensão, não costumamos pensar, agimos por instinto, e esse era o momento de fugir. Kagome poderia usar seus poderes e se livrar de tudo isso, no entanto sempre havia se negado a usar seus poderes, jamais aceitara o que era. Uma bruxa.

Escondidas em uma carruagem seguiram para Galway. Já haviam escutado rumores sobre o lugar. Más línguas diziam que as florestas que a cercavam, possuíam espíritos malignos e que quem ousava entrar nela nunca mais retornava. Os espíritos os matavam. Porem Kagome não se intimidava com essas historias, era uma bruxa e sabia que nenhum espírito iria lhe fazer mal.

**____ Venha Sango, vamos para a floresta.**

**____ Não Kagome, dizem que é amaldiçoada, vamos ficar aqui.**

**____ Você sabe que não podemos. Se descobrirem o que sou irão nos matar do mesmo jeito**.

Seguindo a trilha de pedras, as duas adentraram na tímida floresta, sem saber o que iria acontecer.


	2. Chapter 2

____Kagome, estou com medo! E se for verdade e existirem espíritos malignos aqui?

____Para alguém cuja melhor amiga é uma bruxa, você se assusta fácil de mais.

____Eu sei que você nunca me faria mal, agora eles eu não tenho tanta certeza.

____Eu te pro...

Antes de conseguir terminar a frase uma sombra aparece correndo entre as arvores, como se as espiasse.

As duas se olham e ficam quietas tentando ver que estava ali.

____ Quem esta ai? Disse Kagome.

Mas o silencio foi sua única resposta.

____ E se forem os espíritos. Ai meus Deus nós vamos morrer!

____ Não são espíritos. Não consigo sentir a energia que os espíritos possuem nesta criatura. Ele é humano.

Com cautela Kagome vê a sombra se aproximar, a uma curta distancia podia perceber que havia duas pessoas. Aproveitando que a luz não entrava facilmente pela densa copa, eles as observavam atrás de uma arvore.

Ela acreditava que com a fama que aquela floresta possuía ninguém ousaria entrar nela. Mas via que estava enganada.

____ Ora, ora. O que duas belas damas fazem numa floresta amaldiçoada. Disse uma das sombras.

____ Procurávamos um lugar para ficar. Kagome falou, achava que se dissesse ao estranho o que fazia ali ele as deixariam em paz.

____ Esta floresta é minha e você não pode ficar!

____ Sei que a floresta não é sua, ela pertence à mãe natureza. Agora saiam do meu caminho, pois temos que seguir viagem.

____ Já disse que não podem ficar. Acaso são loucas, nenhum mortal sobreviveria aqui.

____ Vocês são humanos e, no entanto vivem aqui. Nós não temos para onde ir então ficaremos.

____ Você é experta. Só lhe darei um aviso, se algo acontecer com vocês não diga que a culpa é nossa. E fiquem longe do nosso caminho. Não queremos ter problemas com duas donzelas indefessas. Ele disse com escárnio.

____ Teremos o prazer de ficar longe de vocês. Não precisamos de duas sombras para nos proteger. Ela retribuiu no mesmo tom.

Rapidamente Kagome e Sango se puseram a caminhar queriam encontrar um lugar calmo para construir uma cabana. Precisavam ser rápidas, pois logo a noite cairia e seria impossível construir alguma coisa.

____ Para onde vamos Kagome, só consigo ver arvores e mais arvores.

____ Ao sul a alguns metros a um riacho, poderemos construir uma cabana por lá.

____ Às vezes queria ser você e poder enxergar a floresta com tamanha facilidade.

____ Essa é uma das poucas vantagens de ser bruxa, a natureza e eu somos uma só. Não vai ser difícil ficar aqui eu posso ver com clareza através dos troncos e será fácil achar comida.

Em outra parte da floresta.

____Você acha que elas vão conseguir sobreviver neste lugar?

____ Não sei, Mirok, a floresta é perigosa, mas aquela garota não é normal, ela fala como se fosse parte da floresta.

____ Gostei daquela garota que estava com ela. Se ela não morrer quem sabe eu não fico com ela.

____ Você só pensa em mulher, Mirok. E alem do mais ela parece ser medrosa, sozinha ela não duraria um segundo aqui. E eu não a achei tão bonita assim.

____ Lógico, você não tirou o olha da outra menina, e ainda diz que eu é que só penso em mulher.

____ Fala serio Mirok ela é feia e acha que sabe de tudo.

____ Sei Inuyasha, você gostou dela e não quer admitir.

Inuyasha havia se irritado com Mirok, sabia que o amigo tinha razão, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

____ Não posso ser fraco e me deixar levar pelo desejo. Já tenho problemas suficientes, não preciso de outro.

____Kagome?

____ O que foi Sango.

____ Como será que aqueles rapazes eram?

____ Não sei, mas aquele com quem falei, parece ser arrogante. Age como se fosse dono de tudo.

____ Ele vive a mais tempo aqui Kagome, e conhece o lugar melhor do que nós.

____ Sango eu vejo o que ele jamais verá, cheguei a pouco e sei onde cada pedra fica.

Kagome estava ficando irritada com aquela conversa. Desde aquele encontro estava evitando pensar no ocorrido. Não havia conseguido ver o rosto do rapaz, mas sabia que ele era diferente. Emanava uma energia que não comum a maioria dos humanos.

___ Ta bom, não esta mais aqui quem falou.

___Ótimo. Vou procurar algo para o jantar, fique atenta a qualquer barulho e não hesite em me chamar.

___ Ok.

Sango sabia que quando fica nervosa Kagome era irredutível, havia percebido o quanto a amiga ficara afeta pela estranha sombra. Queria descobrir quem eram, mas teria que abordar o assunto em outro momento com ela.

Seguindo para o interior da floresta Kagome ia atrás de um coelho. Sabia onde o animal estava e não seria difícil capturá-lo.

A poucos centímetros do coelho um barulho a assustou e o animal aproveitando a distração da jovem bruxa escapou.

Extremamente irritada, pois teria que refazer a busca, Kagome se virou tentando encontrar o autor do barulho que a assustara. Ao se virar deparou-se com algo que a fez ficar com a boca aberta.

Parado a sua frente estava o homem mais lindo que já vira. Com cabelos prateados, que lembravam a cor da lua, possuía uma estatura incomum, visto que ela possuía apenas 1,56m. Mas o que mais havia chamado sua atenção eram os seus olhos âmbares, que lembravam as ultimas folhas do outono.

Vendo que o garoto a olhava com divertimento, Kagome se irritou ainda mais.

____ Veja o que fez, perdi meu jantar! Explodiu Kagome.

____ Não fiz de propósito, acabei tropeçando em uma raiz. E eu também não tinha te visto, aliás, eu não havia dito que você deveria ficar longe do meu caminho?

____ Então era você a sombra com quem falei. Falou surpresa.

Eu não cruzei o seu caminho, foi você quem cruzou o meu. Kagome disse irritada.

O primeiro encontro havia sido um fracasso, mas o segundo foi pior. Kagome e Inuyasha tinham um gênio forte. E jamais assumiriam atração que havia entre eles.

Cansada daquela conversa a garota se virou e saiu. Iria atrás do coelho que não estava muito longe.

Curioso de como a garota conseguiria capturar algum animal sem armas, Inuyasha a seguiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome andava distraída, não imaginava que um homem pudesse ser tão perturbador quanto aquele. Havia ficado tremula, e não conseguia entender porque seu coração ainda batia descompassado.

Tentando esquecer o impacto que Inuyasha havia causado nela balançou a cabeça e andou o mais rápido que pode a fim de capturar o coelho.

Inuyasha seguia a jovem, a curiosidade martelava em sua cabeça, queria descobrir o que ela era. Inegavelmente havia ficado hipnotizado pela beleza da jovem desde o primeiro encontro, mas só agora pode analisar melhor a moça. E não podia negar que se sentia atraído por ela, porem jamais daria o braço a torcer.

Próximo a uma clareira Kagome parou, respirou fundo e pensou em como capturaria o coelho. Não tinha armas e a única alternativa era a magia. Detestava usá-la para esses fins, mas não tinha alternativa, seu estomago já gritava por um pouco de comida.

**___ Vamos Kagome, não é tão difícil, sinta o poder e o deixe fluir.**

**Na sléibhte is airde a ascend chun an spéir Tugann, an gealach an tsíocháin elusive agus grá.Cad é nach bhfuil do chuid súl dlúth agus pian teacht ar do chroí.****Leis an luas gaoithe agus cumhacht farraige ar fáil dom.**

Inuyasha estava petrificado no lugar, não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Sabia desde o começo que a garota não era normal, mas jamais imaginaria que ela era uma bruxa.

Já ouvira muito falar em bruxas, sabia que seu próprio passado não era tão perfeito, mas não imaginava que um dia fosse encontrar uma e que ela fosse tão linda e encantadora como ela.

**_____ Uma bruxa! Quem diria que ela era assim tão poderosa. É melhor eu ir embora, tenho que contar ao Miroku ele vai ficar surpreso.**

**____Você demorou muito Kagome.**

**____ Tive um pequeno contratempo. Acabei encontrando com um daqueles garotos.**

**____ Verdade? Com qual? Ele é bonito? E o nome dele?**

**____ Calma Sango chega de perguntas. Eu encontrei aquele com quem eu tinha conversado, e ele ano é tão bonito assim. E quer saber de perto ele é mais arrogante ainda**

Kagome sabia que não era de todo verdade, havia achado o rapaz lindo, mas não queria admitir. Quando seguira atrás do coelho havia percebido que ele a estava seguindo, poderia ter se virado e o mandado ir embora, mas achava que era melhor ele saber o que ela era assim a deixaria em paz.

**____ Uma bruxa! Você tem certeza?**

**____ Tenho Miroku eu a vi recitar uma magia na minha frente.**

**____ E se ela for perigosa, o que iremos fazer?**

**____ Ora Miroku, você não tem medo de mim, vai ter de uma simples garota.**

**____ Você é diferente dela.**

**____ Você sabe que não. Pensei em irmos falar com ela. Se temos uma bruxa morando em nossa floresta, temos que fazer amizade isso pode ser útil.**

**____ Vá você eu vou ficar aqui, gosto do meu pescoço onde ela esta.**

**____ Que pena, a sua amiguinha estaria La. É inacreditável que você vá perder essa oportunidade.**

**____ Isso não vale Inuyasha, é jogo sujo.**

**____ Vamos deixe de ser medroso.**

**____Kagome me diga uma coisa.**

**____ O que Sango?**

**____ Como você fez para capturar este coelho?**

**____ Usei magia, não tive alternativa.**

**____ Ele esta delicioso.**

**____ Então coma, logo teremos que dormir já esta anoitecendo.**

**____ Kagome?**

**____ O que, Sango?**

**____ Você escutou este barulho?**

**____ Ãham.**

**____ E vai ficar quieta, e se for algum animal ou um espírito.**

**____ São aqueles meninos, posso sentir.**

Quando os dois rapazes apareceram, Kagome não consegue controlar seu coração, tinha vontade de ir ate ele e beijá-lo. Mas seu orgulho ainda era forte e lutaria ate o fim contra este sentimento.

**____ O que querem aqui?**

Ignorando a pergunta e a falta de cortesia Inuyasha fez a pergunta que tanto o perturbava.

**____ Me diga o que você é?**

**____ Se você já sabe a resposta, porque pergunta.**

**____ Quero ouvir a resposta da sua boca. Disse secamente, já estava ficando cansado daquele joguinho.**

**____ Eu sou Kagome ****Thorne Mackin, filha de uma descendente de Salém, sou uma bruxa.**

Miroku ficou surpreso, Inuyasha havia dito que a jovem era uma bruxa, mas não imaginava que ela admitiria assim tão facilmente.

**____ Não vai correr, ou fazer cara de assustado como seu amigo?**

**____ Não. E sabe por quê?**

**____ Não me interessa.**

**____ Mesmo assim eu vou dizer. Sentem-se, por favor.**

Mesmo a contra gosto Kagome se sentou. Já Sango estava curiosa e encantada por ver Miroku, a beleza do rapaz superava suas expectativas. Nunca vira alguém tão belo quanto ele.

**____ Vocês já ouviram falar dos I' Estrange?**

**____ São aqueles bruxos que vêem o passado, o presente e o futuro? Disse Sango.**

**____ Eles vêem através da água Sango, mas ate onde sei seus poderes vão alem disso.** Explicou Kagome.

**____ Kagome esta certa Sango.**

**____ Perai, os I' Estrange não são só mulheres. Falou Sango.**

**____ Em sua maioria são mulheres, mas às vezes nascem homens. Porem eles não herdam os poderes.**

Kagome não concordava com isso, achava que todo I' Estrange tanto homem quanto mulher herdavam os poderes, a diferença é que eram educados para pensar que não tinham os dons. Dizia-se que isso era feito para garantir que todo poder I' Estrange ficasse nas mãos femininas e evitar que os homens assumissem o poder do Clã. Porem não falaria nada para não começar uma nova discussão.

**____ Mas deixem-me continuar a historia. Minha mãe se chamava Izaoy I' Estrange, e foi renegada pela família porque se apaixonou por um ferreiro. Mas o pior foi que ela fugiu co ele. Deixou família, amigos e ate mesmo renegou seus próprios poderes. Ela e meu pai John Inu Taisho O' Neill vieram para Galway, se instalaram e tempos depois eu nasci.**

**Ninguém nunca soube o que ela era. Ela quase não falava do seu passado e eu só soube que era um I' Estrange porque meu disse que eu tinha o direito de saber a verdade.**

**Um dia, quando eu tinha 10 anos, minha mãe me pediu que fosse a casa de um colega, que morava longe e pedisse a mãe dele que fosse ate ela.**

**Ela não me deixava sair, então eu fiquei toa feliz que nem percebi que algo estava errado.**

Kagome sentia que para Inuyasha relatar aquela historia estava sendo difícil, mas sabia que o melhor era ele por pra fora todas as magoas que ele guardara durante anos.

**___ Quando eu voltei a casa estava em chamas, eu não acreditava no que via, tentei correr, mas Agatha, a mulher que eu tinha ido buscar me impediu. Durante muitos dias tentei entender porque eles tiveram que morrer, e daquele jeito.**

**Foi então que eu me lembrei de algo. Na noite anterior ao incêndio eu acordei e desci ate a cozinha, e vi minha mãe olhando intensamente para uma xícara que tinha nas mãos. Quando perguntei o que ela estava fazendo, ela disfarçou e disse que estava esperando o chá esfriar, mas eu sabia que na xícara só havia água.**

**Ela tinha visto o que iria acontecer e quis evitar que eu morresse também.**

**____ Muitas coisas acontecem Inuyasha por um certo motivo. Tentou confortar Kagome.**

**____ Você fala isso porque não eram os seus pais.**

**____ Inuyasha, minha mãe era uma bruxa, ela se chamava Gwendolyn ****Thorne, vinha de uma família de grande tradição na bruxaria e meu pai era o príncipe Steven Mackin de Roscommon. O amor deles era impossível, no entanto eles foram ate as ultimas conseqüências. Quando minha ame ficou grávida, teve que usar magia para me proteger, porque uma profetiza disse que eu seria muito poderosa e para evitar que eu não nascesse ou que me matassem ela se transportou para outra dimensão, e só retornou quando soube que era seguro.**

**Quando eu tinha 2 anos ela morreu e meu pai teve que me criar sozinho, ate ai eu aceitava meus dons. Porem aos 6 anos ele faleceu a s pessoas me desprezavam, já que não tinham que ter medo por causa do meu pai, e me senti um lixo e passei a repudiar meus poderes. Com a morte do meu pai a única pessoa com quem eu podia contar era a Sango. Meu tio Naraku me ignorava e acho que nem sentiu minha falta quando parti.**

**____ Porque vocês duas vieram para cá? Perguntou Miroku.**

**____ Os aldeões queriam me matar. E eu não tive escolha, alem desta floresta ser a mais segura de toda Irlanda.**

**____ E como eu não tenho família resolvi seguir a Kagome. Completou Sango.**

**E você Miroku tem família?**

**____ Tenho. Meu pai mora na aldeia próxima a floresta junto com meus 2 irmãos mais velhos.**

**____ Se você tem família porque mora aqui então? Perguntou Sango curiosa.**

**____ Quando minha mãe morreu eu fiquei muito deprimido e vim para a floresta. Então conheci o Inuyasha, viramos amigos e eu resolvi ficar.**

**____ Você era filho único Inuyasha? Perguntou Sango.**

**____ Não. Meu pai teve um filho antes de se casar com minha mãe. A primeira esposa dele morreu 2 meses depois do nascimento dele, mas eu nunca o conheci.**

**____ Entendo. Disse Kagome.**

**Que tal mudarmos de assunto.**

**____ Vamos falar sobre o que?**


	4. Chapter 4

Olá pessoal, desculpem pela demora em postar, é que eu tive muita dificuldade em fazer a cena de amor do Inu e da Kagome. Como eu havia dito eu iria tirar de um livro, então eu procurei e procurei, mas não consegui encontrar um que tivesse a cena que eu desejava. Então peguei um livro e fiz uma pequena adaptação à cena de sexo deles. Procurei preservar o texto, mas há algumas mudanças, que tiver a curiosidade de ler o livro, ira perceber. Sei que pode parecer repentino a Kagome e o Inu fazerem amor agora, mas ao longo da historia vocês vão entender tudo. Sei que esse hentai deixa a desejar, mas eu prometo que os próximos que a fic vai ter serão bem melhores. No final da fic tem o nome do livro de onde tirei a cena dos dois. Tenham uma ótima leitura e mil beijos.

Não se esqueçam de comentar. Assim eu saberei o que deve ser mudado e o que esta legal e agradando vocês.

**Capitulo 4**

**____ Você tem namorado Sangozinha?**

Gota na cabeça de Inuyasha e Kagome.

____' **Esse Miroku não perde tempo, mal fez amizade com a garota e já da em cima dela'. Pensou Inuyasha.**

**____ Não e você? Perguntou Sango com as bochechas vermelhas.**

**____ Ainda não, mas estou à procura de uma. Talvez eu ate já a tenha encontrado e só ela não percebeu que nós fomos feitos um para o outro.**

Nesse momento Sango fica ainda mais corada, pois percebera a indireta do rapaz.

Inuyasha e Kagome vendo que estavam servindo de castiçais para o casal resolvem dar uma volta.

____**Me diga Kagome você gosta deste lugar?**

**____ Sim, minha vida toda sempre procurei ficar perto da natureza. Acho que ela é única que me entende.**

**____ E a Sango ela não te entende?**

**____ Às vezes. A Sango não é bruxa não tem que viver fugindo das pessoas ou ter que se esconder pra não morrer. Mas ela é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter, nos momentos difíceis ela sempre me ajudou e quando eu tive que fugir de ****Roscommon**** ela veio comigo sem se importar com as conseqüências.**

Enquanto isso Sango e Miroku conversavam, e jovem ficava cada vez mais corada, ate que derrepente.

**____ Ai, Sango! Porque você fez isso! Diz Miroku passando a mão no rosto onde havia a marca dos cinco dedos de Sango.**

**____ Porque você é um abusado, vem com essa conversa fiada e acha que pode passar a mão em mim? Pois saiba de algo Miroku se quiser ter algo comigo vai ter que me tratar como uma mulher merece, ou você me faz a corte da forma correta ou nada feito. E se você se atrever a passar a mão em mim de novo eu vou pedir para a Kagome te transformar em uma barata e depois eu vou te esmagar todinho.**

Nesse momento Miroku esta todo encolhido no chão com medo de Sango, mas com mais medo da Kagome o transformar em barata do que da própria Sango.

____ **Ta bom Sangozinha eu faço direito só não fala nada pra Kagome.**

Kagome e Inuyasha estão sentados em uma pedra próxima a uma lagoa.

____ **Esse lugar é lindo! **

**____ Não tanto quanto você!**

Kagome nesse momento fica vermelha e olha para o chão. Enquanto isso Inuyasha vai chegando mais perto dela.

**____ Quando te vi pela primeira vez senti algo muito forte por você Kagome, por isso quis que você fosse embora. Mas quando você ficou uma parte de mim ficou feliz. Eu me dizia que não deveria ser fraco e sucumbir ao desejo e muito menos a paixão, só que é impossível ficar perto de você, ficar na mesma floresta que você e não poder te beijar.**

**Eu sei que pode ser repentino e eu posso estar sendo brusco, mas não da pra fingir que eu não sinto nada.**

**_____ Eu também sinto algo por você, não sei o que é, mas existe. Quando você chega perto eu sinto um frio na barriga, e não consigo pensar em nada que não seja você. Eu estou assustada Inuyasha, porque eu nunca senti isso por ninguém e tenho medo do que possa acontecer.**

Vendo que a jovem correspondia aos seus sentimentos, Inuyasha a beija.

Um beijo doce e suave no começo, mas que aos poucos ganhou vida, assim como o desejo dos dois.

Derrepente Inuyasha interrompe o beijo, o desejo que sentia por Kagome estava crescendo muito, e se não parasse agora faria algo imperdoável.

Kagome não conseguia raciocinar direito, o beijo de Inuyasha era devastador, viciante. E se não bastasse tudo isso sentia uma dor incessante no ponto intimo escondido em suas pernas.

Não sabia o que era só sabia que precisava fazer algo para que essa dor parasse, e desconfiava que Inuyasha tinha a chave para curar essa dor.

____** Acho melhor pararmos por aqui Kagome, creio não ser capaz de me controlar se continuarmos esse beijo.**

**____ Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo Inu, há algo aqui dentro, uma dor inexplicável, me ajude a entender o que é isso.**

Preocupado que a jovem pudesse estar passando mal Inuyasha indaga:

**____ Onde esta doendo Kagome?**

E a jovem inocentemente aponta para o meio de suas pernas.

Inuyasha sabia o que a jovem tinha, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer a ela.

____ **Kagome você sabe o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher quando se amam e se tornam íntimos?**

**____ Não?**

**____ Mas, alguém deveria ter lhe explicado o acontece entre eles na intimidade.**

**____ Inu minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena e a única mulher que conversa comigo é a Sango, e ela é tão leiga quanto eu neste assunto.**

**____ Kagome quando um homem e uma mulher se amam e decidem se tornar mais íntimos eles...**

**____ Eles o que Inuyasha?**

**____ Eles fazem amor, mas não é fácil explicar eu não sei como dizer.**

**____ Então me mostre como é. Faça amor comigo Inuyasha!**

**____ Não me peça isso Kagome, você é inocente e eu não quero me aproveitar de você.**

**____ Você me ama Inuyasha?**

**____ Você sabe que sim Kagome.**

**____ Então me mostre à magia que um homem e uma mulher quando se amam conseguem fazer. Faça-me sentir que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. Faça amor comigo.**

Aquela declaração havia posto por terra toda força que Inuyasha fazia para não sucumbir ao desejo, mas sabia que a jovem tanto quanto ele desejava esta união.

E então sem que fosse preciso que a jovem pedisse outra vez Inuyasha retomou o beijo. Hoje sobre a luz da lua faria de Kagome sua mulher, sabia que era repentino, há pouco tempo havia feito amizade com a jovem, mas o amor que sentia em seu peito era grande, o mesmo amor que enfeitiça muitos mortais. Amor à primeira vista, um mistério que intriga a todos e leva poetas a escreverem grandes e inesquecíveis poemas.

**___ Nossa união doera um pouco, mas será somente no começo logo passara Kagome.**

1Inuyasha voltou a sentir a pressão de sua excitação contra a calça jeans. Fazia anos que não se sentia tão excitado. A inocência de Kagome atraía-o como nunca o tinham atraído outras mulheres mais experientes. Desejava-a de forma alucinada, intensa, emocionada. Ignorou a emoção e concentrou-se na pulsação de seu corpo, que lhe exigia que a levasse à cama, que a fizesse sua de imediato.

Seus lábios estavam ainda um pouco inflamados pelos beijos que tinham compartilhado fazia uns minutos, mas seus olhos estavam totalmente despejados. Ainda que soubesse que não ia mudar de opinião, Inuyasha precisava lhe ouvir dizer as palavras em alto.

— **Estás certa de que queres fazer amor comigo? **

— **Sim — contestou Kagome, sem duvidas. **

O corpo de Inuyasha gritou por ela, mas sua mente lhe disse que fosse cauteloso.

Para ele, Kagome era algo mais que um uma rapidinha. Era o tipo de mulher que merecia um homem devoto e apaixonado.

No fundo, sabia que aquela não era a decisão mais sábia. Não tinha o direito de tirar a inocência da jovem. Mas nesse momento Kagome sorriu-lhe de um modo que quase lhe fez se ajoelhar ante ela. Ela era a mulher de seus sonhos feita realidade, e soube que a ia ter.

Inuyasha pegou-a pelos braços e levou-a ate a clareira, próxima ao lago. O lugar não era o que sonhava para a primeira noite da jovem, mas era o único que tinham. Tirou-lhe a manta que ela levava às costas e a estendeu no chão. Kagome começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa. Quando terminou, deslizou as mãos estendidas por seu peito. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia, estava simplesmente deixando-se levar pelo instinto que todos carregam dentro de si.

Kagome abaixou-se e espalhou milhares de beijos por seu tórax.

Inuyasha estremeceu. Estendeu uma mão para trás e pegou Kagome pelo braço para que voltasse a se pôr diante ele. Depois inclinou a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios. Utilizando todo o conhecimento carnal acumulado durante anos, seduziu àquela mulher. Aquela mulher tão especial, capaz de tocar suas velhas feridas e de ver além de sua aparência externa.

Tirou-lhe a blusa e o sutiã. Seus generosos seios, de grandes mamilos, eram firmes e duros. Chupou primeiro o esquerdo, e enquanto fazia-o sentiu as poderosas batidas do coração de Kagome. Deslizou uma mão para abaixo de seu ventre, lhe desamarrou os laços da saia e tirou-a. Depois pegou-a pelos braços e deixou-a sobre a manta.

Kagome ficou deitada, com o cabelo estendido sobre a manta, completamente nua. Seu pálido corpo hipnotizou Inuyasha. Precisava estar perto dela. Precisava estar sobre ela, dentro dela, sentir sua macieza o rodeando. Inuyasha terminou de despir-se rapidamente e colocou-se cuidadosamente sobre ela e ouviu como suspirava.

Kagome deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Inuyasha e deixou-as apoiadas sobre suas nádegas. Seus excitados mamilos esfregaram o peito de Inuyasha enquanto envolvia-o com suas pernas e dava as boas-vindas a sua dura masculinidade.

Quando Inuyasha deslizou a mão até o centro do prazer de Kagome, o encontrou úmido e disposto. Sem deixar de olhar-lhe o rosto, penetrou-a.

Viu que seus olhos se arregalaram ante o primeiro toque de sua excitada carne contra a dela. A dor era momentânea ele havia dito.

Inuyasha ficou satisfeito quando ouviu que continha o fôlego quando a penetrou por completo. E sentiu que lhe fincava os dedos nas costas quando começou a se mover.

Quando Kagome se adaptou a seus movimentos, aumentou a velocidade. Ela o rodeava como úmida e cálida seda. Inuyasha deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos e acariciou o centro de sua paixão. Kagome se tencionou em torno dele e começou a gemer.

Inuyasha pegou-a pelas cadeiras, levantou-a ligeiramente e bateu contra ela como um mar enfurecido contra um alcantilado. Quando chegou sua libertação, sentiu que nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido. Seu clímax nunca tinha sido tão forte e se sentiu possuído por novos e estranhos sentimentos que lhe fizeram desejar apertar Kagome entre seus braços.

Kagome suspirou e se apertou contra ele. Inuyasha se deitou de costas e a cobriu com a manta. Kagome o beijou delicadamente no pescoço e se deixaram levar pelo sono, sentindo ainda na pelo o calor do amor que fizeram juntos.

1"Um pai muito especial" Katherine Garbera. 2º serie multi-autor: Banco de bebes.


	5. Chapter 5 A lua de Sangue

_Desculpem por demorar em postar, mas eu estava sem idéia. O capitulo é pequeno, mas serve como uma introdução para o próximo capitulo._

_Bjos ate mais e espero pelo comentário de vocês. Se tiverem idéias estou toda ouvidos. Xau. A historia vai ser um pouco corrida pois, as aulas ja começaram e eu vou ficar sem tempo pra postar. _

Capitulo 5

____** Kagome! Onde você estava eu e Miroku, procuramos por vocês a noite toda.**

Kagome sabia que não devia mentir porem não sabia como contar o que ela e Inuyasha tinham feito, temia a reação de Sango.

**____ O que aconteceu você parece nervosa Sango. Eu e Inuyasha estávamos no lago e acabei adormecendo, e Inuyasha não quis me acordar.**

**____ Vocês não viram a lua?**

**____ Não. O que ela tinha? **Perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

**____ Ela estava vermelha como sangue.**

**____ E o que tem isso? Sei que não é normal a lua ficar assim, mas aqui é a Irlanda, existem bruxas, elfos, fadas e todo tipo espírito nos rondando, então não há motivos para esse desespero todo.**

**____ Foi o que eu disse, mas ela esta assim desde que viu a lua, e nós não conseguimos achar a Kagome. Pedi que ela me dissesse o que estava acontecendo, mas ela me disse que só explicaria quando achássemos ela. **Explicou Miroku.

_Flashback_

Miroku diga que eu estou ficando louca.

Porque eu diria isso?

A lua esta vermelha.

Nossa! Porque será que ela esta assim.

Temos que achar a Kagome, e rápido, antes que seja tarde de mais.

A Kagome esta com o Inuyasha, não precisa se preocupar.

Você não entende Miroku, nos temos que achá-la.

Mas porque Sango?

Quando a encontrar-mos eu digo, agora vamos.

**____ Há uma lenda sobre isso. **

Explicou Kagome, perdida em pensamentos, sabia por que Sango tinha medo.

**A lenda diz que após o nascimento do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo(**eu, pensou Kagome consigo mesma)**, uma lua de sangue apareceria no céu, e quando essa lua aparecesse uma criança seria concebida, o fruto do amor de dois grandes e poderosos bruxos. Essa criança seria poderosa, não tanto quanto o primeiro bruxo, mas seus poderes seriam muito grandes.**

**____ Kagome, por Deus o que você e Inuyasha fizeram? **Disse Sango com os olhos cheios d'água.

____ **Nós fizemos amor!** Disse Kagome com lagrimas nos olhos.

Miroku estava boquiaberto, ele havia apanhado de Sango ao passar a mão nela e Inuyasha em uma única noite havia levado a jovem para cama. Ou eles eram malucos ou realmente estavam apaixonados.

____ **Kagome, Kagome! O que você fez.** Falou Sango.

Inuyasha estava sem reação não imaginava que Kagome contaria o que fizeram, não na frente de Miroku. E não entendia o porquê do medo que ambas sentiam, era só uma lenda.

**_____ Kagome eu não sou um bruxo poderoso, não precisa ter medo.**

**____ Você é um I' Estrange, e é poderoso, só não percebeu ainda.**

**____ Ok. E o que tem se eu for poderoso, você não gostaria de ter um filho comigo?**

**____ Não é isso Inuyasha. É que eu não quero que alguém que eu amo passe pelo que eu passei. Eu vivi um inferno por ser uma bruxa, e ano quero que um filho meu viva o que mesmo que eu.**

**____ " Acalme-se Kagome. De tempo ao tempo. Só o tempo poderá mostrar o que o destino lhe reserva. Não se aflija por algo que não sabe se ira acontecer. **Confortou a voz amiga.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, de nada adiantaria se preocupar agora. Esperaria e veria o que o destino lhe reservava.

____ **Kagome, acorde!**

**____ O que foi Sango?**

**____ Você estava perdida em pensamentos o que foi?**

**____ Era aquela voz.**

**____ O que ela lhe disse?**

**____ Que eu desse tempo ao tempo. Que tudo se resolveria no momento certo.**

**____ De que voz vocês falam? **Perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

Kagome explicou que desde pequena ouvia uma voz que sempre a guiava nos momentos difíceis. Que sempre que necessitava de ajuda de conselho ou um simples ombro amigo essa voz aparecia.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelações

_Desculpem meninas pela demora em postar, mas ta muito difícil, mas em breve eu vou postar mais um pouco. Nesse capitulo o Inu, vai ter algumas surpresinhas. O Miroku e a Sango vão ter uma conversa seria, ou menos parte dela já que o Miroku é muito tarado. Espero que gostem. Bjos._

_Alguns meses depois._

Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam alegremente, eles voltavam de uma caçada, desde que ele e Kagome resolveram morar juntos, ele sempre se ocupava de procurar comida para todos.

Miroku e Sango estavam tentando fazer as coisas do jeito certo, ate porque Sango não cedia às investidas de Miroku, o enchendo de tapas cada vez que ele a tocava com mais ousadia.

Passando próximo a uma cachoeira Inuyasha resolveu parar para tomar um pouco de água, e o que viu refletido na água o fez ficar paralisado. Refletida na água estava a imagem de Kagome segurando uma criança no colo e ao lado dela estava ele, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha achou que estava ficando louco, piscou varias vezes os olhos, mas a imagem continuava lá. Chegou a perguntar a Miroku se ele via algo, porem com relutância entendia o que estava acontecendo. Kagome estava certa, seus poderes I'Estrange estavam aparecendo. Ele temia que Kagome estivesse certa sobre a lenda da lua de sangue.

Sentindo o sangue esvair da face, Inuyasha assistia incrédulo a cena que se passava na água. Kagome lhe entregava a pequena criança, porem não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto e assim não sabia o sexo da mesma. No entanto entendia que aquilo era uma visão do futuro, o futuro dos dois e da criança que haviam gerado juntos.

Miroku estava parado olhando o amigo que mais parecia à neve de tão branco que estava. Havia percebido que Inuyasha estava tendo uma visão, porem não sabia o que era.

___ **Inuyasha, o que você tem? O que você esta vendo na água que tanto te assusta?**

___ **Miroku vamos embora, preciso falar com Kagome. Venha!**

Miroku viu que de nada adiantaria fazer perguntas, sabia que o amigo estava preocupado e que só diria o que o afligia quando falasse com a esposa.

Kagome estava sentada em uma pedra, olhava as arvores perdida em pensamentos. Já estava anoitecendo e logo Inuyasha e Miroku voltariam da caça.

___ **Kagome, o que você tanto pensa? Você esta há horas sentada nessa pedra passando a mão na barriga. O que aconteceu? perguntou Sango se sentando ao lado da amiga.**

Mas antes que Kagome respondesse Inuyasha chegou, estava pálido e olhava para ela como se quisesse ler sua mente.

___ **Kagome eu vi! Me diz que eu estou ficando louco.**

___ **Então você teve uma visão? disse Kagome num sussurro**.

___ **Você estava certa! Os homens I' Estrange têm os mesmos poderes que as mulheres. Kagome por Deus me diz que o que eu vi na água é fruto da minha imaginação.**

___ **As visões não mentem Inuyasha.**

___ **Então você está... está grávida? Disse Inuyasha com dificuldade**.

___ **Sim. disse Kagome em um fio de voz.**

Miroku e Sango assistiam a cena calados, já imaginavam que aquilo aconteceria mais ou mais tarde. Assim acharam que o melhor deixar o casal a sós. Isso era algo que ambos teriam que resolver sozinhos.

Desde que Inuyasha havia descoberto que Kagome estava grávida, perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. O que o preocupava não era o fato de ser pai, mas sim a descoberta de que tinha poderes. Estava assustado e não sabia o que fazer.

___ **Inuyasha esta muito calado. Começo a ficar preocupado com ele. Talvez seja melhor eu ir ate lá. disse Miroku se levantando para falar com o amigo.**

___ **Espere Miroku, deixe ele sozinho. Ele precisa de tempo para digerir os fatos recentes. Ele está assustado e precisa pensar. falou Kagome.**

**Agora eu vou dormir, o dia foi cansativo e eu também tenho que pensar bastante.**

Dizendo isso Kagome se levantou, sabia que o melhor era deixar Inuyasha com seus pensamentos. Agora precisava descansar a gravidez ainda estava no inicio, mas já sentia muitos de seus sintomas.

___ **Miroku, você acha que eles vão ficar bem, quero dizer o Inuyasha e a Kagome?**

___ **O Inuyasha esta assustado, mas ficara bem, já a Kagome é forte e não se abala facilmente.**

**Sango!**

___ **O que foi Miroku?**

___ **Que tal se a gente se casar?**

___ **Eu não sei Miroku e se não der certo, faz tão pouco tempo que estamos juntos. Eu tenho medo.**

___ **Se não tentarmos Sango nunca saberemos. Eu também tenho medo, mas se tentarmos tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir. Então, você quer se casar comigo, ser minha por toda vida, dividir muito mais do que a cama, mas também o coração, as alegrias e os problemas?**

Diante dessa declaração Sango, já não tinha mais duvidas sobre o sentia por Miroku. Em determinados momentos o melhor é ouvir a voz do coração.

___ **Quero! E que seja o que Deus quiser. respondeu Sango.**

___ **Ai Sango! Porque você me bateu. perguntou Miroku, alisando a face vermelha**.

___ **Porque você é atrevido, eu não te dei liberdades.**

___ **Mas vamos nos casar.**

___ **Não vejo uma aliança no meu dedo. Quando nos casarmos ai sim você pode me tocar com intimidade, ate lá não venha com suas servegonhices, senão eu mudo de idéia.**

___ **Ta bom Sangozinha, eu faço tudo por você.**

Kagome estava deitada há horas, porem não conseguia pegar no sono, já era tarde e Inuyasha não havia voltado. Ela já começava a ficar preocupada.

Alguns minutos depois Inuyasha entrava no quarto, pé ante pé, procurava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, não queria acordar sua amada.

___ **Você demorou, fiquei preocupada. disse Kagome sem se virar.**

**___ Pensei que estivesse dormindo.**

**___ Senti sua falta e não consegui dormir.**

**___ Kagome?**

**___ Sim, Inuyasha.**

**___ Eu não sei o que fazer, estou assustado, parece que meu mundo vai desabar.**

**___ Inu, tudo vai ficar bem. Venha se deitar e deixe que os sonhos tragam as respostas que você tanto procura.**

Inuyasha se deitou ao lado de Kagome, enlaçando sua cintura puxou-a para mais perto dele. Naquele momento tudo que precisava era sentir o calor dela, seu perfume e a força que só ela sabia passar pra ele.

**___ Kagome, me responda uma pergunta.**

**___ Qual?**

**___ Quando você soube que teríamos um bebê?**

**___ Poucas horas depois da nossa noite de amor, quando terminamos a conversa e aquela voz falou comigo eu sabia que havia uma vida crescendo dentro de mim, eu pude sentir o bebê.**

**Sabe essa é a uma das vantagens de ser uma bruxa, você consegue sentir quando o bebê é concebido e ate mesmo saber o sexo dele.**

**___ É inacreditável, você sabe qual o sexo do nosso bebê e só me contou que está grávida agora quase 3 meses depois. disse Inuyasha indignado.**

**___ Tudo tem que ser a seu tempo paixão, se eu contasse no momento em que percebi que estava grávida, sua reação teria sido pior, e eu precisava de tempo para aceitar tudo o que estava acontecendo. O nosso bebê esta fadado a ter um destino parecido com o meu. É difícil aceitar tudo isso. Por favor, tente me entender.**

Inuyasha estava calado, ouvia tudo o que Kagome dizia, percebia que ela só fizera isso por seu bem, e que ela precisava entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

___ **Fique calma Kagome. Acho que nós dois temos que tentar ficar calmos e entender tudo o que esta acontecendo. Agora me diga qual é o sexo do nosso bebê.**

___ **Você teve uma visão, então já deve saber. falou Kagome, sabendo que ele não sabia o sexo da criança.**

**___ Eu não conseguiu ver, então me diga . disse Inuyasha impaciente.**

**___ Sabe por que você não viu o rosto do bebê na visão?**

**___ Não, porque?**

**___ Somente as bruxas sabem o sexo da criança que carregam, esse é um jeito da natureza nos compensar por todo sofrimento que iremos passar. Então você só saberá quando ele ou ela nascer.**

**Agora vamos dormir.**


	7. Chapter 7Um dia special pMiroku e Sango

**A primavera chegava e a beleza das flores enchiam os campos irlandeses, a floresta estava em festa, hoje era o casamento de Miroku e Sango.**

**_ Sabe Miroku eu estou muito feliz!**

**_ Eu também paixão, você não sabe o quanto você me faz o home mais feliz da face da terra.**

**_ Sabia que você é muito romântico.**

**_ Espero que você goste Sangozinha, pois esse é o meu jeito de demonstrar o meu amor por você.**

**_ Eu gosto sim, agora eu quero um beijo.**

**Sem pensar duas vezes Miroku beija a amada, já imaginado os prazeres que viriam em breve.**

**_ Ei vocês dois, chega desses amassos, a festa ainda não acabou. Disse Inuyasha para provocar Miroku.**

**_ Ei Inuyasha porque voce não vai ver se eu estou em Limerick. Será que não posso curtir a minha esposa.**

**_ Eu sei muito bem que espécie de curtir voce esta interessado, mas Kagome pediu para fala com Sango, então meu caro amigo voce terá que esperar um pouco para fazer sua festinha pessoal. Disse Inuyasha.**

**Nesse momento Sango rubra de vergonha pede licença e vai falar com a amiga.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enquanto isso na cabana de Kagome e Inuyasha...**

Kagome passou as mãos pelos ombros de Inuyasha. Ele ficou tenso, mas ficou em silêncio enquanto seus olhos se fincavam nos dela. Ansiosa por sentir sua boca, o peso de seu corpo contra o seu, Kagome cedeu ao palpitante desejo e levantou os dedos para passá-los por seu cabelo. Aproximou-o.

Inuyasha resistiu durante um segundo, depois emitiu uma espécie de gemido de protesto, inclinou-se e tomou-lhe a boca. Não teve nada gentil, relaxado ou doce no beijo. Foi ardente, duro e exigente... Como ele mesmo.

Kagome soube que Inuyasha era seu dono, em coração, corpo e alma. Acariciou-lhe os ombros, as costas, os glúteos. Ergueu os quadris para colá-las contra sua ereção.

— **Kagome — arqueou, separando a boca. **

Quando ela se ocupou da fivela de seu cinto, lhe agarrou os braços, levantaram-nos acima de sua cabeça com uma mão e usou a outra para realizar uma exploração. E como explorou.

Ao deslizar a palma por suas costas, Kagome conteve o fôlego e soltou um gemido no momento em que subiu a mão e a fechou sobre um seio. Soltou o fecho do sutiã com a velocidade de um homem que dominava a lingerie das mulheres.

Ela se dedicou a sentir enquanto a modelava e a acariciava. No momento em que capturou um mamilo entre os dentes, a onda de calor se concentrou em seu ventre.

— **Inuyasha — gritou seu nome e arqueou as costas. **

Mas a boca dele já tinha passado ao outro seio para submetê-lo à tortura extraordinária de mordiscar a pele sensível e a lamber com a língua. Justo quando Kagome achava que ia morrer de prazer, ele baixou os dedos por seu ventre. Retirou-lhe a saia e posou-se em seu núcleo mais secreto. Kagome ergueu os quadris, colou-se contra o canto de sua mão e quando ele introduziu os dedos, sentiu que se desfalecia.

— **Inuyasha! **

— **Está bem, carinho — murmurou enquanto a acariciava, a animava, a levava a um cume e depois a outro. As unhas dela se fincaram em seus ombros e soube que lhe tinha tirado sangue. De algum modo a idéia de que Kagome o marcasse com sua paixão aumentou seu desejo. **

— **Oh, Inu, eu... Eu... **

Algo completamente primário e inerentemente masculino desfrutou ao ouvi-la soluçar seu nome enquanto tremia e atingia o clímax em seus braços. O triunfo penetrou nele ao saber que era seu nome o que gritava que eram suas mãos e sua boca que lhe davam prazer, sua semente que crescia em seu ventre. Tinha sido sua desde a primeira noite em que lhe ofereceu sua inocência, e nesse momento voltava a ser. Almejava ama-la tal como a tinha amado a primeira vez que penetrou em seu doce calor. Mas conteve-se, temeroso de ceder a essa necessidade e de lastimar a ela ou ao bebê.

— **Kagome, não! **

Os dedos dela desabotoaram o cinto e se debateram para retirar-lhe a calça.

— **Sim — insistiu enquanto liberava-o. Devagar acariciou sua dura extensão, até que ele achou que ia enlouquecer. **

— **Não é uma boa idéia. **

— **Não me importa — afirmou enquanto fechava a mão em torno de sua excitação. **

Inuyasha gemeu e de repente foi ele quem tremia. Era ele quem estava a ponto de se desfalecer.

— **Kagome, espera — arqueou ao sentir como ela o aproximava do ponto que não tinha volta. **

— **Não quero esperar. Desejo-te. **

Segurou-lhe os braços e imobilizou seus dedos impacientes antes que o empurrasse ao precipício onde já não mantinha o controle sobre sua mente ou seu corpo. Tremeu pelo esforço que precisou fazer para controlar seus instintos de possuí-la tal como exigia seu ser. Ficou sem ar nos pulmões e se esforçou para respirar.

**Princesa — suplicou quando ela tentou o tomar outra vez. — Deves dar-me um minuto. Desejo-te muito loucamente agora. Serei muito brusco, te tomarei com muita força e rapidez. Poderia machucar-te... Ou ao bebê. **

—**Não me machucará, Inu, e o bebê estará bem — então lhe sorriu com expressão de pura feminilidade — Ademais, quero que sejas brusco — ronronou com voz rouca. Soltou a mão e abriu-lhe a camisa inesperadamente. Sem perder o sorriso de feiticeira, olhou-o com olhos que irradiavam pecado e plantou as palmas das mãos em seu torso nu. — E queiro-te duro e rápido. **

Algo depredador nele cobrou vida. Com o polegar tirou-lhe a saia e a calcinha, deixando-a exposta a sua visão. Ainda tentou controlar o animal que tinha nele e que tomou o poder. Apoderou-se de sua boca e rugiu quando ela ofereceu sua própria exigência primitiva. O sabor de seu próprio sangue acendeu suas veias.

Liberou a boca e, arquejando, meteu o joelho entre suas coxas, sentiu sua umidade, o calor que palpitava contra sua perna.

— **Não quero te machucar — grunhiu em advertência. **

— **Não o farás. Desejo-te, Inu. Rápido e duro. Lento e doce. De qualquer maneira, como possa te ter. **

O desejo rasgou-o a uma velocidade assombrosa ao ouvir suas palavras. Tentou frear sua feroz necessidade.

— **Quero tomar-te devagar, com doçura. Mas não sei se poderei, princesa. Nem sequer sei se sou capaz disso. **

— **Então te ajudarei — prometeu ela, lhe dando beijos ternos na boca, no queixo, no peito. — Eu te ensinarei — sussurrou ao baixar a mão ao ventre e fechar os dedos em torno dele. Abriu-se para Inuyasha e guiou-o para seu úmido calor. Ergue os quadris para que a penetrasse mais. **

Kagome manteve sua promessa. Mostrou-lhe como ir devagar e ser doce. Até que a cada beijo, a cada movimento de sua língua, a cada caricia de seus dedos o aproximaram mais e mais ao abismo. Quando ele já não pôde esperar, entrou com toda sua extensão e começou a se mover dentro dela devagar e com maciez, depois com rapidez e dureza. Agarrou-lhe as nádegas e lutou por controlar-se. Depois Kagome rodeou-lhe a cintura com as coxas e arqueou as costas.

Aprisionou um mamilo com os dentes. O arquejo de prazer que ela emitiu aumentou o fogo de Inuyasha. Kagome fechou os dedos em seu cabelo e arrastou a boca a seu outro Seio. Quando ele a ouviu gritar seu nome uma vez mais, quando sentiu seus músculos femininos se contraírem em torno de sua virilidade com a força de sua libertação, Inuyasha não foi capaz de esperar mais. Penetrou-a uma última vez e seguiu com sua própria explosão.

**Prometo que serei suave desta vez — afirmou com ternura. **

E assim foi enquanto lhe beijava a boca, o queixo, o pescoço. Plantou beijos em seus seios que avivaram o fogo que ardia no interior dela. Kagome tomou-o pelo cabelo e levantou-lhe a cabeça para oferecer-lhe sua boca. Ele levantou o rosto e colou os lábios aos seus. O amor fluiu por todo seu ser.

O sexo de Inuyasha colou-se duro e ardente contra seu ventre. Kagome arqueou as costas para notar seus lábios, sua pele, seu sabor, e demonstrar-lhe quanto lhe importava.

— **Inu quero... **

As palavras morreram à medida que a boca dele desceu. Experimentou um formigamento quando a língua lhe tocou o umbigo, o ventre, até baixar mais e se fazer num lugar entre suas coxas e a abrir com maciez. Kagome expulsou o ar dos pulmões quando lhe beijou o centro de sua feminilidade. Sem deixar que rompesse o contato, a acariciou com a língua. Ela arqueou ante as sensações incríveis e, sem pudor, levantou os quadris em busca de mais.

Retorceu o corpo e tremeu abaixo das investidas da boca de Inuyasha. Sentiu a pressão que se incrementava em seu interior com cada mordiscada suave em sua carne sensível.

— **Inu, por favor, eu... **

Sacudiu-a um espasmo depois de outro. Mas ele não desistiu em seu empenho de empurrá-la para os cumes da libertação, a uma grande jóia que cintilava baixo o sol como um estranho diamante. Quando Kagome considerou que já não seria capaz de suportar mais tanto prazer, inuyasha voltou a introduzir a língua dentro dela.

— **Amo-te — disse-lhe antes que a montanha explodisse ao seu redor numa chuva de brilhantes pedras preciosas. **


End file.
